


Heart's Hope

by purpleparadox



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleparadox/pseuds/purpleparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Hayllian witch struggles with the life she's living - will there be a way for her to break free of the chains Dorothea has set on her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started two years ago - I'm hoping to add to it and eventually finish it!

She stood in the market, pulling her cloak close about her while she watched the crowds rush by. This was one of her few free moments, the time she was allowed to visit the markets on the outskirts of Hayll. Terrah SaDiablo went largely unnoticed in the large crowd - the hood of her cloak was up, covering her curly black hair and casting her face into shadows. She had the golden eyes and warm brown skin of the Hayllian people, which made her generally indistinguishable from the population at large. However, her fine dress and her small stature made her stand out. Some mistook her for a child, offering her help before taking a glance at her and murmuring apologies to Lady Terrah.

She hated being called Lady Terrah. She hadn’t made her Offering to the Darkness yet, and she felt that Lady was reserved for queens, priestesses, and those of higher rank. She was just married to Franco SaDiablo, one of Dorothea’s most trusted Warlord Princes. Dorothea had known Terrah’s family, and after her parents died, she took interest in the young woman and ended up marrying her off to Franco – probably to keep her close, and to ensure she wouldn’t be… trouble.

Terrah shuddered at the thought of Franco. She thought him handsome and charming when they first met, but after knowing him for a time, she learned he was as rotten as his “cousin” Dorothea. She didn’t love him. She feared him. She barely tolerated him, for her own sake. If it weren’t for him, she would have ended up at the slave auctions, and had a much worse life than she had now, or so Franco was fond of reminding her frequently.

She let out a sigh and moved towards an open market stall that sold spices and cooking goods. She rattled off a list of what she needed to the man running the stall, then drifted off into her own thoughts again. Franco was hopefully going to be tolerable today. He’d just come back from the Raej slave fairs, where he had picked up a few new slaves for Dorothea, and she praised him for his choices. That man lived to please Dorothea, and that unsettled Terrah. She didn’t trust Dorothea as far as she could throw her, to be honest. She always seemed to be … well, always up to something, that was the only way she could describe it. And there were rumors that she had dealings with the High Priestess of Hell. She shuddered at the thought.

“Ma’am, your purchases.” Terrah jumped at the sound of the man’s voice, and saw that he was holding out the items that she’d requested. She shook her head a little bit to clear it, and let out a small sigh.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, and placed the bundle of herbs and spices in her basket. Her shopping was finished, and that meant she had to return home. Franco would always find out, somehow, if she’d lingered somewhere while she was out shopping. She didn’t know how he knew, he just did. She headed away from the market and back to their small house, closer to the city. Terrah always wondered why Franco lived with no servants, and in such a small house, if he was truly so close to Dorothea. Granted, they were always dressed nicely enough, so people generally thought they lived much like Dorothea did, but hardly anyone knew that the small grey town house, placed between two apartment buildings, was where Franco and Terrah called home. That always seemed to be a sore spot with Franco – he thought that he should be on the same level as Dorothea. He was a Gray jeweled Warlord Prince, after all. But something held Dorothea back from treating him the way a man of his rank should be treated… Terrah believed it was because there was something wild, something uncontrollable about Franco. Granted, all Warlord Princes were ferocious, and had tempers, but there was something that seemed… broken… about Franco. Something that let the rage and ferocity that Warlord Princes had run loose. She shivered at the thought of that and hurried home, so she would avoid the wrath of her husband.

***

Franco sat in his study, savoring a glass of red wine. He was glad that Dorothea approved of the ‘toys’ he bought for her, but it wasn’t quite enough to show the High Priestess of Hayll that he was worthy enough to be considered a part of her First Circle. Oh, he did about as much for her as the rest of her First Circle did, but all she did was smile and nod and thank him. Pile extravagant clothes on him, so he wouldn’t be an embarrassment to his cousin. Give him a timid bitch of a wife, who shrank from him at every corner. His life wasn’t easy, and he deserved a break. No, he deserved better.

He heard the door downstairs open and close. Since the cook was already here, working to prepare his dinner, it must be his wife, coming back from the market. He took another sip of wine. Dorothea seemed adamant for some reason that Terrah not be allowed to make her offering to the darkness. Franco didn’t see why. He was amazed that she’d managed to get birthright Opal- the girl was nothing. She had no power, no strength. She barely even used craft, probably because she was too dumb to get anything right. Good thing, too- if she’d shown any sign of power, he’d have to break her. Terrah was much more valuable to him whole, and more valuable to Dorothea as well.

“Franco, are you home?” Terrah called out as she made her way up the stairs.

He set his glass down and muttered to himself. Of course she knew he was home, why the hell did she bother asking? “Yes,” he replied simply, biting back a smart answer.

“I got the herbs you requested to be used with the week’s meals,” Terrah said as she entered Franco’s study, “ and I also picked up the parchment paper you asked for.” She handed him a neat stack of paper with a length of twine tied around it, to keep the papers from shifting too much. He waved her away.

“Set it on the desk.” He reached for his wine glass again. “I take it you listened to me and did not speak to anyone besides the shopkeepers while you were out?” His golden gaze locked onto hers for a moment before she turned away, unable to look him in the eyes for long. Terrah got chills when he looked at her like that for too long.

“No, husband, I did not talk to anyone besides the shopkeepers.” It wasn’t like she had any friends anyway, she thought to herself. Her husband took care of that.

“You know that I’ll find out if you’re lying to me,” he said softly. She stayed quiet. If she spoke out, he would lash out and hit her, or use his Jewels against her. Terrah simply stood still and looked at the floor.

‘Timid little bitch,’ Franco thought to himself. The way she stared at the floor, she simply had to be hiding something. He stood up and stepped towards her. Franco was an intimidating figure- he was nearly six and a half feet tall, with short, greasy black hair and piercing golden eyes. His skin was golden brown, as with all Hayllians. When he stood in front of Terrah, she looked up at him and trembled. He was at least a foot and a half taller than she was, and was quite muscular. She was constantly afraid that some day he’d just snap, and end up killing her.

“You’re too quiet, wife,” he said. “Quiet and suspicious.”

“I did nothing, my husband,” she replied. “I swear.” She looked down, afraid.

Franco’s only response was a swift slap to Terrah’s left cheek, which sent her reeling. She knew better than to cry out.

“Next time you’ll learn to keep eye contact, woman,” he said and stalked out of the room. Terrah simply stood where she was, fighting the tears that always came after he hit her without warning like that. She hated how things were in Hayll – men weren’t supposed to be the dominant species. They were supposed to serve and protect. She seriously doubted serve and protect were in Franco’s vocabulary.

“I wish I could go someplace different, someplace far away from here…” she whispered to herself.

When she was sure Franco wasn't lurking outside the door, Terrah exited his study. She made her way to the small room at the top of the house that she had claimed as her own, and drifted off as she walked, lost in memories. Things weren’t always like this for Terrah, however. Once Franco had been a caring and charming man – or had at least acted like one, anyway.

She remembered the first time she’d met him. One of Dorothea’s assistants, Sarin, had come to fetch her from the small room that Dorothea had given her upon hearing of her parents’ death. Dorothea seemed to feel sympathy for the younger woman, and had offered her a room in her large house and a place in her 12th circle. Terrah had nobody else in this world, and hardly any money, so she took Dorothea up on her offer. Terrah was seated in the comfortable armchair in the corner of the room when Sarin burst in.

“Lady Terrah, the High Priestess requests your presence downstairs in the courtyard in ten minutes,” Sarin said as she made her way across the room and opened Terrah’s small closet.

“What’s going on? I didn’t think the ball started until later.” Terrah set aside her book and looked at Sarin as she pulled one of her nicer dresses out of the closet.

“There’s to be some entertainment,” Sarin said, “but not of the usual sort. Hurry and wash your face, you know the High Priestess doesn’t tolerate tardiness.” Terrah dutifully washed her face and changed into the dress that Sarin had chosen. When Sarin nodded her approval at Terrah’s appearance, the assistant led Terrah down to the courtyard. A mass of people had already gathered there, and Sarin led Terrah down to the front of the crowd before hurrying off to find Dorothea. Terrah looked at the people surrounding her, and frowned a little bit when she didn’t see anyone she knew. Granted, she hadn’t met many people yet, since she had just recently arrived at Dorothea’s court, but there were usually some familiar faces in the crowds she joined at Dorothea’s request. Today, she didn’t recognize anyone.

Terrah was jolted out of her observations by the ring of steel on steel. She turned away from the crowd at her back and looked at the two men in the center of the courtyard. They were both clad in armor from head to toe, and were wielding large swords as they fought each other. Off to one side, other men in various kinds of armor waited for their turn to battle. Terrah watched as the fight grew heated. The taller man, who seemed to be more skilled at swordfighting than his opponent, pushed him back across the courtyard with each thrust of his sword. The other man barely managed to block the swings as he backed away. The fighting came to a halt when a referee called “TIME!” Swords dropped, helmets were pulled off, and the victor was announced. The taller man was declared the winner. He grinned as he headed over towards the sidelines to grab a towel to wipe the sweat off his face with.

“Isn’t he a handsome one?” Dorothea said in Terrah’s ear. Terrah whirled around to find Dorothea standing behind her.

“When did you get here, High Priestess?” Terrah asked. “I didn’t see you earlier, when I was looking through the crowd for people I knew.” She blushed a little bit, ashamed at showing some dependence on Dorothea.

“Oh, I only just arrived,” she said with a dismissing wave of her hand. “You didn’t answer my question. The winner of the first fight- isn’t he handsome?” Dorothea grinned.

“Uh…” Terrah blushed even more at having been put on the spot like that. “Well, yes, I do find him attractive,” she said quietly.

“He's my cousin,” Dorothea said simply. “I think I’ll stand up front with you, and see how he fares in today’s tournament.” She grinned again. “Look, now he’s about to take a try at the Eyrien weapons.” Franco had returned to the center of the courtyard, helmet under one arm. An Eyrien warrior, wearing just simple clothing, held two sets of sparring sticks. He walked towards Franco and tossed him a set of weapons, and he caught them in one hand.

“Aren’t you a little overdressed?” the Eyrien said with a smirk. “Afraid you might end up taking a beating?”

“Yeah, it’s not fair!” someone shouted from the crowd. “The Eyrien has no armor, while that guy’s protected!” Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd. If Eyriens fought with no armor, this guy could too, right?

“You heard the people,” Dorothea shouted to Franco over the crowd. “Give them what they want.” Terrah watched as the man nodded and dropped his helmet, then unbuckled his armor and let it unceremoniously fall to the ground with a clatter. Soon he stood there in rough pants and a sleeveless shirt, holding the Eyrien sparring sticks. Someone called time – Terrah didn’t see who it was. She watched the fight, a little terrified at how fiercely Franco fought the Eyrien warrior. He had a strange grin on his face as he slowly bested the Eyrien, as if this was all just a show for him. The timekeeper called time again, and the two stopped fighting. The Eyrien backed away from Franco, panting from exertion. He then turned towards the crowds and stumbled back to where the fighters were gathered, awaiting their turn to be pummeled for Dorothea’s entertainment.

 

Later that evening, after all the fighting had ended, Terrah was readying herself for the fancy dress ball. Another servant had helped her dress in a strapless green ball gown. The bodice was laced tightly in the back, accentuating her figure, and the full silk skirt started at her hips and fell gracefully to the floor. The dress was simple, compared to what she’d seen the members of Dorothea’s court wear before, but it was the nicest dress Terrah had ever owned. Her black curly hair was pinned atop her head, leaving her neck exposed. She felt rather out of place, dressed so finely, but it was what the High Priestess wanted, and she always got what she wanted.

She made her way down to the main hall when she was dressed and ready. Again, there were so many people she didn’t know, so many people she didn’t recognize. It was overwhelming, and Terrah was debating going upstairs for a little longer when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a glittering Sapphire Jewel ring on that hand, and she whirled around to see who was behind her. She stood face to face with Franco SaDiablo, who had a tamer version of that grin he was wearing earlier on his face.

“My lady,” Franco said, his voice deep and smooth. “My cousin Dorothea told me to keep an eye out for you. She asked that I escort you this evening, since she’s quite busy making her way through the crowd to greet everyone.” He offered his hand, the one wearing the Sapphire Ring, and she put her hand in his. The Opal Jewel she wore looked so delicate next to his Sapphire, she thought as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Terrah blushed and smiled politely. He smiled in return and released her hand as he stepped back. She took this opportunity to look him over. He was dressed in a fine suit with a red silk shirt underneath the jacket, and he wore a velvet cape around his shoulders. She didn’t see many people wearing capes anymore. He was tall, much taller than she was, and she found that intimidating. The man could probably crush her with one hand, if he tried. However, he seemed gentle enough as he offered his arm, and she hooked her arm in his as he led her to the gardens.

***

Terrah shivered at those memories. How could he act so nice when he was, in truth, so tainted? She pulled a warm blanket off the back of the couch she sat on, up in her attic room, and wrapped herself in it, trying to convince herself that she was shaking simply because she was cold.

What would happen if he truly lost his temper? She knew that the little incidents – like the slap this morning – were just the tip of his true feelings. He was an angry person, and he made that fact evident daily. He wanted to be higher up in Dorothea’s court. He wanted wealth and power, felt he deserved them because he was a dark Jeweled male related to the High Priestess of Hayll. She knew he looked upon her as a weak thing, useless except for warming the bed and sheathing his cock when he needed it. If he wasn’t pleased with her, he showed it. And what might happen if he tired of her?

She trembled more furiously, pulling the blanket more tightly around herself. She wouldn’t allow herself to think of what might happen if he tired of her. She was still young yet. If she could sneak away somehow, she would give her Offering to the Darkness. And if she reached the full depth of her power, she could fight him off - expose him for the monster that he is.

The realization hit her then. Franco wasn’t “too busy”, like he’d always said he was, when she asked him to take her to the Dark Altar to give her offering. He was afraid that she would end up stronger than her, and that just wouldn’t do, now, would it? And if she came away wearing the Red, like she could possibly do, she could possibly be a rival for Dorothea.

She understood completely now, and her newfound understanding made her sick. They knew she could be stronger, and would do anything to prevent it.


End file.
